


Inside The Mind Of Charles Durand

by Olivander112



Series: Charles Durand: The Lila Hater [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Charles hates Lila with all his heart, Charles' thoughts, Description of tortures?, F/M, Jealousy, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, i wrote this at 3 am, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivander112/pseuds/Olivander112
Summary: What Charles thinks of mostly. Marinette, ruining Lila, Marinette, his mother and father, Adrien Fucking Agreste and torturing certain people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fun one shot I wanna write down. Also, you need to read the first story to kinda know who Charles is sooo, if you haven't checked it out yet, you should.
> 
> Kinda graphic violence????????
> 
> Enjoy :)

“Good morning Charles!”

_Don't push her off, just smile._

“Marinette, why did you push me! You don't have to be so mean!”

_Act like the rest of them, scold Marinette in front of them, fool them. Then apologize to her once they're alone._

“Marinette! I don't accept that behaviour from you, my best friend of all people!”

_I'm sorry._

“Charles, I was wondering if you would like to... Well... Hang out sometime?”

_Don't punch her, just smile._

“Sorry Lila, I'm a bit busy with packing. But once I'm done, I would love to hang out!”

_Don't yell at her, don't insult her, keep up your facade and you'll be able to ruin her life._

“Have a nice day Charles!”

_Smile._

“Bye Lila, be safe!”

_Just **smile.**_

* * *

Charles observed the class with boredom in his eyes, sometimes giving Lila glares behind her back or his other classmates whenever they talked about Marinette.

Every single time, every single day, always the same thing. They alienated Marinette, they're making her miserable and sad. It's unacceptable, but he couldn't do much right now. Or maybe he could burn this classroom when Marinette was absent... No, there might be survivors and would throw him to the police the moment they realised what happened.

Oh how he wanted to torture them individually every time he caught them being mean to his princess, his best friend. He wanted to break every bones in their body, cut their skin with a heated knife and peel it off slowly so they could feel the pain. Stick needles into their eyes, or cut off their tongue into tiny pieces. Chopping off Kim's limbs seemed very appealing too, with all the boasting he did about his athletic prowess. It grated on his nerves and he wanted that bastard to shut up.

Carving the word _liar_ into Lila's skin would be so much fun. Maybe making her eat live bugs, hammering nails into her limbs, pulling her nails off, burn her skin... Then pour salt on the wound. Ah, so many ways to physically torture her... It's a shame that he couldn't get away with it.

Or... Can he? Maybe.. Maybe getting akumatized will—

No, that wouldn't help either. Hawkmoth would just rat him out once he was defeated by the two superheroes. Charles wouldn't know what would happen if he had almost killed his classmates, save for Marinette of course, he'll care and protect her no matter what.

After all, he would be a bad knight if he had hurt his princess when he was supposed to protect her.

* * *

What's deal with Adrien? Sure he's a model and all, but that's it. He's just a pretty boy. Why the fuck did Marinette have a crush on him? He didn't even help her for god's sake!

Charles' better than him, more worthy of Marinette's affection. Why couldn't she see that? He was the one who held her when she cried, he was the one who knew her the most, he's closer to her and he protected her! But NO, Adrien just had to go his way to charm _his _Marinette and acted like he didn't know she liked him!

It's infuriating, it's stupid. Adrien's stupid and Charles wished that he could ruin the boy's face so that Marinette could see how ugly he really was.

Adrien was a coward, a fool and the bane of his existence.

Charles wished that he could kill Adrien right then and there for stealing Marinette from him, even if she was supposed to be _his._

* * *

Sometimes, Charles wondered what was wrong with him.

He knew that his morals were way off from the good side ever since he was eleven, when he found out a boy had a crush on Marinette. It made him angry, furious, threatened and so much more. Charles had always been possessive of Marinette, his crush became love, and love became obsession. An unhealthy obsession. He also daydreamed of having fun torturing people for his amusement, just the thought of killing someone was amusing and made him feel giddy.

It wasn't just his love for Mari and how he found amusement in hurting others physically and emotionally. His mind had been out of whack before he was even eleven! 

When his parents started pressuring him with school work and how he presented himself in public, it made him quite resentful of them from times to times. His love for them slowly disminished into nothing but indifference. He faced them with either a poker face or a smile if he had a particularly happy day. At one point, he thought of killing them because they were annoying him. Those negative emotions he bottled up when he was younger so that he didn't lash out at them? They suffocated him.

Charles would feel like he was drowning... And drowning... In a never ending sea of emotions.

He hated them, his parents and his emotions.

He wished that he could just die so that he wouldn't have to deal with them anymore, so that he could sleep and rest. A peaceful slumber with no dreams or nightmares, blissful. He didn't want to suffocate anymore, he didn't want emotions.

But Marinette had always been able to make him feel happier, excited and even content. Every time they hung out, it was as if his monochrome world burst into colours. They always had some interesting topics to talk about, Marinette also humoured him too. She was cute, talented, kind, caring and he could go on and on...

And yet she was also able to bring out his worst, the ugly side of him. Marinette's didnt know this, and she'll never will, not if Charles had anything to do with it. If she knew, she'll leave him, and his world would become boring and black and white once again. No, he'll never let her leave, he needed her, he loved her. 

Charles would go to the ends of the earth just to be by her side once again, he'll die if she died. 

Marinette was the only person he'll truly love and want. All he wanted was for her to return the love too, so that his should will be content. No more violence to amuse him, no more manipulation and lies. They'll settle down once they got older, have kids and grow older and older, till their very last breath.

Just the thought of someone that had the potential of hurting her or taking her love away from him made him berserk inside. He'll ruin them, he'll kill them! That's why Lila's harmful ain't enticing toward Marinette triggered his ugly side so easily, that's why he hated Adrien the moment Marinette told him she had a crush on him.

Marinette was his and _only _his, no one could say otherwise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles beats up someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a oneshot? Yay? Self-insert, yay or nay.
> 
> Warning(?): Violence, molestation

Charles loved staying up late at night. Mainly because it would be quiet and his step mother wouldn't nag him for being on his electronics all day. He could use his laptop and phone in peace, with the addition of the sky filled with stars. It would be as cold as he wanted it to be, opening his window for the cool air to fly in. He had a view of the moon, and he could watch whoever was having a night stroll.

Ah yes, a night stroll. He loved that too. The outside was so peaceful, no one would be outside to make the city of love noisy. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Just the way Charles liked it.

One day, Charles was annoyed with his classmates. Most of all, with Marinette. Both of them got into an argument. He told her that she needed to open up to him about her troubles, yet she was stubborn, like always. Marinette didn't tell him what got her all teary eyed today at school, it made him frustrated that he couldn't help her at all.

Charles wanted to vent on something, to get rid of the annoyance. He can't stay annoyed at Marinette forever. He'll always be annoyed of his class, so venting tonight would be useless.

And there it was, a slight scream that had been cut off. Charles perked up and quickly walked to the place of the scream.

It was in an alley, coming from a lady. Charles perked, watching a man held the woman, getting too close for comfort. The man had his hand covered the woman's mouth, which was why the scream had been cut off. Her purse had been dropped too.

While it was dark in the alley, he could see a hand sliding up into the woman's skirt and that the man was now kissing the woman _without consent_. Charles's heart rate increased, his jaw clenched and his face darkened at the disgusting display.

He hated people like the man, and he knew what's going to happen if he didn't do something now.

Charles bent his knees slightly and slowly walked towards them without a sound. His focus solely on the man as he wanted to be sure the man wouldn't notice him. Charles looked around the alley and saw a broom, well, one that had its brush popped off.

_Perfect_.

Carefully, he took the thick wooden handle, which reminded him of a staff. Charles walked closer, his eyes on the head. The man still hadn't noticed him, but the woman sure did. Her eyes were wide, watching Charles like a hawk. He put his finger in front of his lips.

Once he was right behind the man, Charles took him out in a matter of seconds, his lips stretched into a crazed grin when he heard the sound of the wooden stick hitting the guy straight at the head. The man had let go of the woman, staggering to the side as blood gushed out of the side of his head.

The woman didn't waste anymore time. She took her purse and gave Charles a kiss on the cheek, with a quick thanks, she ran out of the alley, leaving him with the man.

Charles had froze, surprised at the sudden kiss. It took him a second to gain back his bearing, and he managed. Facing the person lying on the concrete ground, his groans of pain were music to Charles's ear. He relished in the fact that he was able to gain the chance to find someone to vent his frustration on.

Grey eyes lit up, showing his glee in this situation. Charles kicked the body, earning him another groan. He scrunched up his nose and stepped on the man's crotch, pressing the heel of his foot on it. When he didn't get a reaction, Charles huffed and stomped on it.

"ARGH!" Charles laughed in delight at the yell, taking the staff and hitting it on the man's torso and legs. He didn't stop until he heard sobs and begging from him.

Well, he did stop, for a moment that was. Charles glared at the guy, his foot on his stomach. "Why should I stop? Vile and disgusting _humans_ like you deserve this. The moment you violated that lady, I decided then and there that I'll beat you up, to teach you a lesson." He sneered at the end and continued on the beating, never stopping once.

He kicked, stomped, punched, hit and choked the man. But he didn't kill him. Oh no, Charles's will let him off this time. But only because he wasn't ready to physically kill him yet.

As he was done, the man had a body filled with bruises and cuts. Charles was glad that he wore his mask and gloves tonight, it helped that the man wouldn't be able to identify him or get his fingerprint. With one last kick at the back, Charles threw the wooden stick at the man and walked out of the alley.

He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets, his heart finally calming down from the excitement and fun he had. Charles took of his mask and folded it neatly, putting it in his right pocket.

Frustration and vile man dealt with. 

Mission accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Took a very dark turn but okay then. Hope you enjoyed this one shot of Charles' thoughts.


End file.
